Utility providers install, maintain, and/or collect utility usage data from endpoints within automatic meter reading (AMR) collection networks. These endpoints are data collection and transmitting devices that are either installed on existing utility meters or are integrated into the utility meters. Often, the endpoints communicate with data collection units (DCU) through radio frequency (RF) communication. Some endpoints transmit meter data at periodic intervals without any external prompting.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.